


Personal Pizza

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

As a not so experienced hunter, you were chosen by the Winchesters to stay with Kevin while he was trying to translate the tablet. You wanted to punch them for ordering you around but, eventually, you stepped back and let them do their job.

You were the one responsible for keeping the prophet feed and not overwhelmed with everything but it turned out to be fun, soon. Kevin was really nice and easy to talk to and you were really enjoying his company. 

“I’m hungry, what are we going to eat?” You emerged out of the bathroom, drying your hair with the fluffy towel.

“Order some pizza, maybe Hawaiian?” Kevin answered, is voice barely hearable because of the music bursting through the speakers.

“Don’t take it personally but I hate Hawaiian.” You scoffed, entering his room.

“Any pizza is a personal pizza if you try hard enough. How about Margharita, then?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Awesome.” You turned around, wanting to go out to the kitchen and grab your phone from there but you froze in your spot once you recognised the song being played. It was Adele’s Make You Feel My Love. “Wait. Kev, is it Adele?”

“Yeah, I am listening to Adele, don’t act like you’ve never been there. Her songs help me focus.” He answered, blushing a little.

“Okay, forget I said anything.” You said, walking out of his room, wondering why he chose that exact song.


End file.
